Gone Bad
by Spoot Poot
Summary: One-Shot Duo may be on a path of destruction, can the others get to him in time, or will he go boom. Rated for lingo, and drugs. Hilarity is sure to ensue!


Spoot: Hmmm...

Duo: *tilts head to the side*

Spoot: I don't see it...

Duo: *tilts head to the other side*

Gone Bad

Heero watched Duo closely, as he paced around the kitchen, waving his hands around, and talking _way _to fast. This behavior had been going on for about a week, and the rest of the house had begun to worry. Wufei caught him sneaking into the kitchen at an ungodly hour the other night. it had been about 3 or so. Trowa caught the brunt of a fit he threw earlier on in the day. Duo had become irate over a moved object. Irritation had set in, so he snuck off to his room, where Quatre swore he heard him talking to himself.

Heero put a hand up, trying to gather the other boys attention. To no avail. Duo continued to pace, and flap his hands around. Still speaking in what seemed to be gibberish. Heero cleared his throat, but it didn't work. Duo turned to him, and slapped a pat on his shoulder. "You know what I mean?!" He snapped. Heero nodded, not knowing what else to do. "GOOD!" Duo shouted, slapping his shoulder again, and going back to his tirade. Heero put his head down on the table, and let out a groan.

Wufei chose this time to step into the room, and back out. Heero picked his head up, and threw his arms in the air. "GET BACK HERE!" He shouted. Duo stopped his chatter, and noticed Wufei, who visible cursed Heero. "AAAHHH! I'm so glad you're here! Come, SIT!" Duo yelped, grabbing Wufei by his arm and dragging him in the room, and shoving him in a chair. Heero smiled triumphantly. "I hate you..." Wufei mumbled. "Hate is such a strong word, you know what else is a strong word? pumpernickel. No, that's just a stupid word." Duo looked up in deep thought for a moment, then came back to earth. "POLYESTER!" He shouted, and began to pace the room again.

"What could it be?" Trowa asked, looking over at Quatre. The group sat in the living room, as far away from Duo as they could get. The boy was playing charades by himself, thinking he was playing with them. It was almost three in the morning. "The only thing that comes to mind with this kind of behavior, would be drugs." Quatre replied. Heero leaned into their conversation. "You don't think..." He began, then the three boys looked over at Duo, He was trying to engage Wufei. "I don't know Maxwell...is it a book?" Duo jumped and flapped his arms.

"Does this look like a book to you! It's a fucking bird! How hard is that! You suck at this game! I hate you! I hate all of you..." He stopped moving all together, and looked down at his feet. "Please excuse me..." He mumbled, then with that, he left the room. Trowa looked over at the others. "Thats it. That kids on dope!" He said. "SHHHH! We don't know that! He could just be over exited." Said Quatre. Heero leaned back on the sofa, and crossed his arms. "About what!" Snapped Wufei. Quatre shrugged and looked over at Heero. "It's drugs." Said 01. He sat up, "Quatre may be right." Trowa nodded. "Well, we need to be sure...we need to do something." He said.

Quatre was the first to wake up, sometime around noon. He made his way into the kitchen for something, anything, to eat...when he spotted Duo sitting by the window. What made this strange was that the Pilot was nude. "D-Duo...you ok?" Quatre asked, not wanting the answer to be honest. Duo looked up and smiled a toothy grin. "I was watching TV! Then I got bored, and decided to watch outside! Then I got bored with that, and decided to look out the window. Did you know birds live out there!" Quatre walked over and placed a dish cloth in Duo's lap, to cover him. The pilot found this to be highly entertaining.

"Ok, lets talk..." Quatre said, sitting down. Duo smiled. "Ok, about what! Toilet paper! That shit is amazeballs! HAve you seen how it works! It just...sits there-"

"Duo...no no...Shhhh, calm down. Are you ok?" Duo nodded. "We need to talk about what's going on with you. Your behavior. What's going on?" Duo almost laughed, He took a deep breath, held it in for a few moments, then let it out like a balloon. Quatre had to close his eyes, and guard his face from the air. "I'm a dragon! In case you were wondering! By the way." Duo said when he expelled all his air. Quatre wiped at his face. "Well, that's good..." He mumbled. He looked over when he heard the signal, There was Trowa, hiding in the door way. "Shall I search his room now?" He whispered. Quatre nodded.

"The damn door's locked!" Wufei snapped. Heero grabbed the knob, and shoved his body into the door a few times, breaking it down after a good hard shove. "Well, that's no good. Duo's gunna know." Trowa said. Heero shrugged. "He's on drugs, what does he care!" Trowa just shook his head, and the three boys entered the room. "I hope it's not what we think, and he's just being more manic that usual." Wufei said. Heero was the first to drop his jaw, then Trowa. The room was spotless. Wufei made it in, and smiled. "Hmmm...his bed is made..." The other boys looked over at him, with mouths wide. "He hasn't slept in a few days." Wufei said.

"How do you know that." Heero asked. Wufei walked over to the bed, and gestured. "Exibit A. Beds made. Usually this place is a mess." Trowa looked confused. "Don't worry about it." Wufei finished. "Lets...just, get to looking." Heero mumbled, going over to a dresser. He opened it, and began to rummage through, finding nothing. Trowa trashed the bed, finding nothing. Wufei went through the closet, finding nothing. The boys gave up after a few minutes. They congregated in the middle of the room.

"Well, nothing here. If he's on drugs, he's hiding it well." Trowa said. Heero nodded. Just then, Quatre burst into the room. "ABORT! ABORT!" He whaled. The four boys bolted from the room, nearly running over Duo. "What were you doing in my room, it's not my birthday." The boys looked confused. "Huh!" Wufei snapped. "Never mind! You had to have been there!" Duo snapped back, pushing past them.

"Where ya going!" Quatre squeaked, grabbing for Duo. "Yeah, let's play charades!" Wufei snapped, taking Duo's hand. Duo smiled. "Sure, I just gotta do something...uh, get something from my-"

"NO! No...lets, let's go!" Wufei snapped.

"Yeah, but-"

"I wanna try a new tea recipe!" Quatre snapped, grabbing Duo's hand as well.

"Oooh, that sounds fun!" Wufei said, and the two boys began to drag Duo into the living room. Trowa and Heero let out the breaths they were holding, and turned to face Duo's room. "We gotta fix this..." Heero said. Trowa nodded. "He'll know somethings up if we don't." The two boys took a deep breath, and entered the war zone they had created.

"Do you like Jasmine?" Quatre asked. Duo looked up from staring at nothing. "Huh? What? Oh, yeah, sure, sure..." He mumbled, propping his chin on his hand. Wufei looked up at Quatre with worry. The blond nodded. "Duo, are you on drugs?" Duo's eyes went wide. "WHAT!" He snapped. "WE KNOW YOU ARE!" Wufei yelled. Duo glared at the Asian. "We just care about you, that's all..." Duo looked up at the blond. "Oh, I see. Good cop bad cop huh! Well you guys are way off, and totally crazy! I HATE YOU!" He shouted, shooting to his feet.

"Well, we love you." Quatre said, "Right?" Wufei looked a little worried. "Love is such a strong word..." He began. "_Right..._Wufei." The said boy nodded. "Yeah, sure, whatever..." Duo threw his hands in the air. "Oh save it! I'm outta here! I don't need this shit!" He grabbed up his leather jacket that hung by the door, and went for his keys. A shadow flew across the room and his keys were gone. "WHAT THE HELL!" He snapped, spotting Heero. The boy had a set of keys in hand. "Not so fast, you're not getting out of here until we talk, and get you some help."

"This is crazy!" Duo yelled, going for his keys, he quickly got them from his comrade and went for the door. "GRAB HIM!" Quatre yelled. "On it!" Wufei yelped, and tackled Duo to the floor. They fought for a moment, then Wufei pinned him. "His reaction time is slow! He hasn't had his dope in a few hours!" Trowa said, coming into the room. "WHAT DOPE!" Duo yelled. "This dope." Trowa said, holding up a bag, of brown powder. Duo blinked a few times, then pushed Wufei off of him, and sat up. "That...dope..." He began, then started to laugh. "Yup, I found your stash, and the cooker. Seems odd really." Trowa said, approaching Duo. "That!" Duo yelped, laughing a bit. "You found instant coffee!" He cried in a fit of giggles. The others all looked at one another, then back down at Duo.

"What?" Heero began, pulling Duo to his feet. "You guys, I'm not on drugs...that's coffee..." He said with a giggle. "But...the cooker..." Trowa began. "A coffee pot." Duo said, taking his coffee powder. "I have discovered the joys of caffeine! That's not a drug!" He looked at all the faces staring back at him, and he smiled. "D'aaawww! You guys love me!" He reached out and grabbed Wufei in a hug. "ACK! NO! I DON'T LOVE YOU! LET ME GO!" He flailed a bit, then went limp in Duo's crushing grasp. "Yeah you do! You guys love me! You should have seen your faces!" Duo dropped Wufei, and reached out for Quatre, who promptly slapped him to the floor. "Tea..." Was all he said.

Spoot: FOUND IT!

Duo: What was it!

Spoot: A cricket!


End file.
